CONNERS COLD
by wolfprincess14
Summary: CONNER IS SICK BUT SOMEONE NEW ENTERS THE PLAN
1. Chapter 1

CONNER`S COLD

(NOTE THIS IS PRDT OR POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE PROFILE IS MY DREAM SELF

CONNER: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

ME: ITS FUN AS HECK!

KIRA/ETHAN: SHE`S RIGHT YOU KNOW. (HARRY POTTER CHAMEBER OF SECRETS QUOTE DANILLAL RADCLIFF MARRY ME)

KIRA** AND **EATHAN ARE FREINDS SAME WITH CONNER

DR.O IS CONNER`S FATHER FIGURE IN THE STORY

AND CONNER**XOC OC IS ME**

NAME **LEXI SWIFT**

**HIGHT 5FT 1 INCH**

**BODY HOURGLASS**

**HOBBIES SKATEBORDING/SURFING/DIRT BIKING/ SOCCER/BASKETBALL SINGING AND GUTAIR AND STREET DANCING**

**AND IS GOOD WITH ANIMALS.**

**PERSONALITY CRAZY RANDOM SWEET CARING SMART AND SENSITVE **

**MAINLY TOMBOY**

**HAIR LIGHT BROWN WITH NATURAL BLOND HIGHLIGHTS**

**EYES ICE BLUE**

ME: OK WE WILL FINISH THIS LATER DR O WILL YOU DO THE

HONERS

DR O: ALEXA DOES NOT OWN US BUT SHE HELPS US KICK BUTT

YEAH I DO * HUGS DR O AND OTHERS. ON WITH THE STORY

IT WAS A NORMAL DAY AT REEFSIDE HIGH BUT A STUDENT WAS OFF

IT WAS CONNER MCKNIGHT PRONOUCED GOD OF THE JOCKS HE WAS SWEATING A STORM AND COUGHING UP WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS HIS LUNG BUT THAT DID`NT STOP HIM FROM GOING TO SCHOOL IT WAS DR OLIVER`S SCIENCE CLASS HIS LAST CLASS OF THE DAY HE THEN FELT A WAVE OF NASUSEA _A BIG WAVE (_OH GOD NOT NOW NOT HERE) HE THEN SHOT HIS HAND UP.

YES CONNER MAY I HAVE THE BATHROOM PASS PLEASE SURE HE THEN GOT UP GOT THE PASS AND ONCE DR O WAS OUT OF SIGHT HE RAN TO THE BOYS BATHROOM AS FAST AS HIS LEGS COULD CARRY HIM ONCE THERE HE MADE SURE NO ONE WAS THERE AND THANKFULLY HE WAS ALONE ONCE HE FOUND A STALL HE GOT ON HIS KNEES AND PUKED IT WAS PAINFUL BUT ONCE HE WAS SURE HE WAS DONE HE FLUSHED AND RINSED HIS MOUTH AND TOSSED IN A ICEBREAKER JUST TO BE SAFE AND HEADED BACK TO CLASS. WHEN HE CAME BACK THE BELL RANG AND HE WAS GOING TO GO HOME WHEN DR O CALLED HIM TO STAY BACK, **_CONNER COULD YOU STAY AFTER SCHOOL WE NEED TO TALK AND I'LL DRIVE YOU HOME,_ BUT DR O WHO IS GONNA TAKE MY TRUCK BACK I'LL TELL KIRA TO TAKE IT BACK OK. I JUST NODED MY HEAD WHICH MADE THE ROOM SPIN CONNER SIT DOWN PLEASE AM I IN TRUBLE I ASKED NO OK. THEN OUT OF NOWHERE I STARTED COUGHING IT WAS SHAKING MY WHOLE BODY WHEN IT FINALLY STOPED I WAS GREATFUL NO ONE WAS HERE WELL EXEPCT FOR DR OLIVER. WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK ME DR O _I ALREADY KNEW WHAT WELL IF I WAS GONNA ADMIT I WAS SICK IT SHOULD BE TO DR O HE`S THE ONLY TEACHER I TRUST IN THIS JAIL THEY CALL SCHOOL_.**

AS IF HE WAS READING MY MIND HE NODED AND CHUCKELD COME ON IM TAKING YOU TO MY HOUSE NO DR O IM NOT PUTTING YOU OUT LIKE THAT BESIDES I DON`T GET SICK BUT WHEN I DO GET SICK ITS **BAD** AND I DOUBT YOU WANT A BARFING TEENAGER IN YOUR HOUSE, HE JUST LAUGHED WHAT IS SO FUNNY? NOTHING ITS JUST IM JUST LIKE YOU SYSTME OF STEEL BUT WHEN A VIRUS GETS THROUGH ITS BAD AND IM AFRAID TO ADMIT WHEN IM SICK AND ITS EMMBARESSING I GET IT THAT`S WHY I LIVE IN THE WOODS. NOW COME ON YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR READY TO PASS OUT AND AS IF ON QUE I DID.

HOURS LATER

I WOKE UP ON DR O`S COUCH AND HE WAS IN HIS RICLINER CHAIR WATCHING GROWING UP ON ANIMAL PLANET HEY DR O YOU WATCH THIS TOO **WHOA!** HEY DON`T SCARE ME LIKE THAT HAHA IM SORRY ITS OK CONNER WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER PASSING OUT AND ARMS AND THAT`S IT DID YOU CATCH ME DR.O YEP THANKS NO WORREIS IM JUST GLAD YOUR OK WHY WOULD`NT I BE WELL YOU HAD A FEVER OF 104 IM USED TO THAT YOU ARE? YEP WHEN I WAS LITTLE I USED TO GET REALLY HIGH FEVERS BUT MY PARENTS NEVER CARED.

I KNEW I HIT A NERVE WITH CONNER HEY ITS OK MY PARENTS WERE THE SAME REALLY UH HUH, 1, YAY IM NOT ALONE 2, THAT SUCKS.

I LAUGHED SO DID CONNER BUT HE SOON STARTED TO GAG HEY I GOTCHA WERE`S YOUR BATHROOM BUT I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE I HAVE A BUCKET RIGHT NEXT TO YOU LOOK DOWN HE WAS RIGHT IT WAS RIGHT THERE CONNER I KNOW YOUR EMBARESSED BUT I RATHER YOU VOMIT INFRONT OF ME THEN IN THE SINK AND BANG YOUR HEAD MAKES SENSE I GUESS BUT I WARN YOU THIS IS NASTY THEN HE STARTED RENCHING I COULD TELL IT BURNED AND WOULD`NT STOP SO I RUBBED HIS BACK TRYING TO SOOTH HIM AND MAKE BREATHING ESEIR. BETTER I ASKED NO HE WISPERD CONNER DID YOUR THROAT HURT DURING SCHOOL TODAY? THEN MY PHONE WENT OFF IT WAS A TEXT FROM CONNER.

**CMK: YES THAT'S WHY I DIDN`T RAISE MY HAND BUT PRICEIPAL RANDOFF CALLED ON ME AND I MANEGED TO SAY THE ANSWER LIKE USEUAL, AND DO YOU HAVE A PAD AND A PEN I DON`T WANT TO SHAKE MY HEAD ANYMORE OH! I ALMOSTE FORGOT WHEN I GET SICK OUT 2 WEEKS MINIMUM AND 4 TO 5 MAXIMUM SO…**

GOT IT THEN I HANDED CONNER THE PEN AND PAPER I WARCHED HIM SCRIBBEL SOMETHING THANK YOU DR OLIVER FOR LETTING ME STAY BUT I DON`T WANT YOU TO GET IN TRUBLE WITH RANDOFF AND THE STUDENTS WILL ASK QUESTIONS LIKE WERE YOU ARE AND WERE AM I.

AND THE SCHOOL WILL CALL MY MOM AND DAD CUZ IM TO YOUNG TO NOT HAVE A GAUREDINE LEAVE THAT TO ME YOU GET SOME SLEEP.

I FELL ALSEEP AS SOON AS HE SAID IT.

CONNER WAKE UP HUH I SETTELED EVERYTHING I TOLD VICE PRRINCAPLE TOM THE REAL REASONE WHY BUT TOLD HIM TO TELL A DIFFERENT REASON TO RANDOLL. THANKS THEN CONNER TURNED GREEN HE STARTED RENCHING AGAIN BUT I SAW HOT TEARS OF PAIN RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE. SORR-BUT HE COULD FINISH HIS SENTENCE IT HURTS SO BAD I KNOW WHEN HE WAS DONE HE RINESED HIS MOUTH PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN`T GET ANY ON YOU OR YOUR FLOOR NOPE YOUR GOOD THANK GOD THAT CAME OUT OF NOWERE AND MY STOMACHE IS A MESS. HERE LET ME GET YOU SOME SODA THANKS NO PROBLEM. DR.O YES MY CHEST IS TIGHT DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING I COULD TAKE OF CORUSE HE CAME BACK WITH TWO PILLS I SWALLOWED THEM WITH MY SODA.

SO WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE OK BUT YOU CHOESE OK DR.O CHOESE THE GREEN LANTERN.

DR.O FELL ASLEEP I FOUND SOME EAR PLUGS AND PUT THEM IN HIS EARS. AFTER ABOUT 10 MINUTES I STARTED TO FEEL SICK SO I HELD ON TO THE BUCKET AND THREW MY GUTS UP ALL NIGHT.

THE NEXT MORNING

I WOKE UP ERALY AND I NOTICED I HAD EAR PLUGS IN MY EARS AND CONNER WAS VOMITING IT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS ALL NIGHT AND HE FINALLY STOPED AND FELL ASLEEP. CONNER YEAH WERE YOU TROWING UP ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT YES CONNER DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER LATER TO SLEEPY. POOR GUY I KISSED HIS FOREHEAD AND TUCKED HIM IN AND HE WAS SMILEING.

I CALLED KIRA TO CHECK ON CONNER EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL AND TOLD HER SHE COULD BRING HER HOMEWORK WITH HER.

CONNER WAKE UP BUDDY HUH WHAT IS IT RANDOLL SAID I HAVE TO TEACH IM SO SORRY ITS OK YOU HAVE TO DON`T WORRY HE SMILED OK KIRA GONNA STOP BY IN HALF AN HOUR BYE CONNER I'LL SEE YOU SOON. BYE,

HALF A HOUR LATER

KIRA WAS ON HER WAY TO SEE CONNER SHE OPEND THE DOOR CONNER SHE SAID THE RESPONS WAS SOMEONE COUGHING. SHE WASN`T PERPARED TO SEE CONNER SITTING UP COUGHING I RAN BEHIND HIM AND SMACKED HIS BACK YOU OK YEAH IM FINE HE SAID IN A WISPER AND FELL ASLEEP AGAIN.

THANK YOU KIRA YOUR WELCOME SEE YOU TOMAROW ACTULLY YOUR FREE IM WATCHING CONNER TILL HE IS BETTER OK BYE.

HI CONNER IM BACK HEY. HOW ARE YOU FEELING LETS PUT IT THIS WAY LIKE THERE IS WW3 IN MY STOMEACH AND THROAT. OUCH YEAH.

THEN ALARM WENT OFF IM GOING I SAID AND YOU CAN`T STOP ME OK BUT IM WATCHING YOU AND IF YOU GET TO SICK IM GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE OK.

AT THE BATTLE

WERE GETTING CREAMED KIRA SAID I KNOW I WISH CONNER WAS HERE ME TO, AM I LATE FOR THE PARTY **CONNER!** YEEEEEEES WHY ARE YOU HERE YOUR SICK AND YOUR POINT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHAT? **YOU CAN`T FIGHT YOU NUTBAR** SO I'LL MAKE IT FAST THIS WILL BE FUN **ZORDS RISE (FIGHT SCENCE BLAH BLAH BLAH)**

BYE GUYS BYE HE LOOKS LIKE CRAP I KNOW.

(AT THE HOUSE)

CONNER YOU OK? NASUSEAES BUT FINE ALRIGHT IF YOU NEED ME I WILL BE IN THE CAVE. OK.

OH GOD! I RAN TO THE BUCKET AND PUKED OUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING IN MY STOMACHE I FELT A HAND RUBBING ON MY BACK

ITS OK CONNER YOUR OK SHHHH IT JUST KEPT COMING DR.O YES HOW DID YOU KNOW I NEEDED YOU? IM COOL LIKE THAT COME ON IM PUTTING YOU TO BED CAN YOU STAND I SHOOK MY HEAD BIG MISTAKE MAKE IT STOP I WILL I PROMISE. AS I WATCHED CONNER RENTCH WITH EACH HEVE IT SHOOK HIS WHOLE BODY THEN HE FINALLY PASSED OUT.

A CUPOL DAYS LATER THE VOMITING AND NASUEA WAS GONE AND THE COUGHING WAS GOING TO BEGIN AND THE DR SAID IT WAS GOING TO GET WRORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER. Saturday AT THE CLUB:

CONNER YOUR BACK YEP WE TOLD CONNER ALL THE JOKES ETHAN PLAYED AND CONNER WAS LAUGHING AT EVERY SINGLE ONE HAHAHAHAHA! COUGHX7 AHEM SORRY GUYS MY COLD ISN`T GONE YET I HAVE A UPPER RESPROTORIY INFECTION IN MY CHEST. MY COLD IS LIKE THIS ONCE ONE SYTOME IS GONE THE OTHER ONE SLOWLY BUILDS TILL ITS AT ITS PEEK AND SINCE THIS IS ME AND THE INFECTION JUST STARTED ITS GONNA TAKE ABOUT 2 MONTHS DON`T WORRY. CONNER WHAT ARE YOUR SYMTOMS A FEVER THAT CAN SPIKE AT ANY TIME BUT IT WON`T KILL ME A SORE THROAT IM PRETTY SURE IM GOING TO LOSE MY VOICE WHEN MY COUGH IS AT ITS WORST. IS IT CONTAGUISE ETHAN ASKED IF IT WAS WOULD I BE HERE NO THEN YOU ANSWERED YOUR OWN QUESTION.

Monday: WE WENT TO FIRST CLASS AND ARE TEACHER IS THE PRINCEAPAL OK TURN TO PG 222 AND ANSWER 1 TO 14

DURING THE CLASS I HAD A MAJOR COUGHING FIT THE SCARED THE CLASS AND I COUGHED INTO MY HOODIE**, CONNER MKINGHT STOP COUGHING NOW**!

OH IM SORRY DOES THAT BOTHER YOU YES UH NEWS FLASH TEACH I HAVE SO MUCH CRAP IN MY CHEST THE AIR IS CAUGHT SO UH YEAH I CAN`T HELP IT! AND DON`T WORRY NOBODY CAN CATCH IT SO I AM FINE TO STAY IN SCHOOL SO NOW IF YOU WILL EXUSE ME I HAVE QUESTIONS TO ANSWER, YO CONNER I HAVE A EXTRA ICE COLD WATER DO YOU WANT IT SURE THANKS LEXI HEADS UP SHE THREW IT AND IT LANDED RIGHT IN MY HANDS** LEXT SWIFT WE DO NOT GIVE THINGS TO OTHER STUDENTS AH BITE ME! **THE TEACHER WAS QUITE THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT HEY LEXI YO! DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND ETHAN AND KIRA FROM NOW ON SURE! I'D LOVE THAT AND BY THE WAY WHEN YOU GET BETTER DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A 1 ON 1 SOCCER GAME YOUR ON!. WHEN THE BELL RANG I HEADED TO THE SOCCER FIELD.

COACH: WE HAVE SOMEONE JOINING ARE TEAM SHE CANNOT RUN AS FAST AS YOU GUYS BUT SHE`S GOOD SO MAKE SURE YOU WATCH OUT.

GOT IT! WE ANSWERED _LEXI SWIFT: __**HEY GUYS SUP IM HAPPY TO PLAY ON THE TEAM BUT DON`T UNDERESTIMATE ME. OH YEAH I CAN COPY ANY SOCCER MOVE SO ALL I GOTTA SAY IS **_**BRING IT ON!.**

**WHOA! LEXI WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE TEAM UM IM PLAYING ON IT AND BY THE WAY HI STRANGER HI.**

WE WERE DOING DRILLS ARE PARTNERS WERE THE SAME LEVEL SO WE WERE EVENALY MATCHED. LEXI WAS GOOD **REALLY **GOOD. LEXI THE CAOCH CALLED.

COACH: YOUR PARENTS NEED TO SGIN THIS

LEXI: HERE`S THE THING MY MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD.

THE WHOLE TEAM WAS WATCHING AND LISTINING

COACH: HOW DO YOU GET TO SCHOOL?

LEXI: SKATEBOARD..

COACH: THEN YOU CAN`T BE ON THE TEAM

LEXI WAS IN SHOCK SHE GRABED HER BORAD AND SKATED AWAY I SAW THE TEARS IN HER EYES IT STARTED TO RAIN AND THUNDER WAS BOOMING. AND I EXPLODED…

**WTF! COACH SHE WAS KICKING BUTT ON THE FIELD AND YOU WON`T LET HER ON BECAUSE SHE HAS NOBOADY TO SGINE YOUR STUPID PAPER IF ANYONE SHOULD BE ON THE TEAM ITS HER!.**

I LEFT THE TEAM WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME.

GUYS IM GOING TO GO FIND HER TELL DR.O ME AND LEXI THAT WERE GOING TO BE LATE, KAY GOOD LUCK MAN.

I FOUND HER SITTING IN A CAVE IN THE WOODS WITH A FIRE BURNING. HER FACE WAS SHIMMERING WITH TEARS.

LEXI SHE WIPED HER NOSE AND FACE CONNER YEAH ITS ME DO YOU WANT TO TALK SURE.

**C **YOU OK LEX?

**L NO IT HURTS SO MUCH THAT I CAN`T PLAY**

**C I KNOW I TOLD HIM OFF SO DID THE TEAM**

**L YOU DID NOT YOU SPEAK LIES**

**C I DO NOT**

**C AND BY THE WAY I WANT YOU TO COME BACK TO THE SCHOOL**

**L** OK ONLY IF I GET A PIGGY BACK RIDE THERE

**C OK HOP ON**

**L YAY!**

**(AT THE SCHOOL)**

AH CONNER YOU'RE HERE.

(BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH)

END OF THE DAY

BYE LEX

BYE CON

HOW DO YOU FEEL CONNER DR.O ASKED?

QUEASY ACTULLEY WHY DON'T YOU LIE DOWN OK THEN HE FELL ASLEEP. LATER WHEN I WOKE UP I PROMISED I WOULD HELP OUT AT THE CLUB THEN MY PHONE WENT OFF A TEXT.

TEXT CONVO

**EJ: WERE R U DUDE U WERE SUPPOSED 2 B HERE 30 MINS AGO!**

**CM: I KNOW MAN SRRY A RONDOME WAVE OF NASUSEA HIT AND I FELT REALLY SICK I HAD TO LAY DOWN BUT I DIDN`T KNOW I FELL ASLEEP SRRY MAN ON MY WAY NOW BE THERE IN 5 KAY?**

**(AT THE CLUB)**

**HEY HALLIY! HI I SAID HEY YOUR LATE.**

**I KNOW WHY?**

**UM… I HAD TO HELP A FRIEND BREAKDOWN SHAKING LIKE CRAZY.**

**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU OK WHATEVER HAILLY CAN I CLEAN UP AFTER WORK, UM ALRIGHT THANKS I WALKED AWAY FEELING AWFUL EVERYONE SEEMED TO NOTEICE ECXEPT FOR HALLIEY HOLLA TO MEH BROS AND BRAHS HEY HEY KNIGHT HEY SWIFT WE BURST OUT LAUGHING CONNER? YEAH? DO I HAVE TIME TO GET ON THE TEAM YEP YAY! Haha **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT`S UP? NOTHIN CHICA YEAH IM YOUR CHICA YOU BE MY CHICO OK WAHOO! YOU NEED HELP? OMG THANK YOU UR VERY WELCOME WE WERE LAUGHING AND TALKING AND CONNER STARTED COUGHING HEY YOU OK MAN Y-YEAH IM FINE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE YOU KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT HAHA VERY FUNNY THANK YOU THANK YOU I`LL BE HERE FOR LIFE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE WERE FINISHING WHEN CONNER WAS GETTING PALE COME ON IM DRIVING YOU HOME OK. WE WERE DRIVING AND I WAS SO MAD AT HALLIY YOU OK? YEP. CONNER YOU LOOK LIKE HELL MY FRIEND GO TO SLEEP.

I WAS JAMMING TO MY JAM (HAHA MY LITTLE JOKE) AND WE AT CONNER`S HOUSE HEY CONNER "HUH WERE HERE YES MY FRIEND WE ARE BYE CONNER BYE LEXI THANKS FOR THE RIDE ANYTIME. I WAS SO HAPPY CUZ I FINALLY MADE A FREIND SCRATCH THAT **FREINDS AND HE`S THE GOD OF THE SCHOOL I THINK IM FALLING FOR HIM**. I WAS SO IN MY DAYDREAM I DID`NT KNOW MY IPONE WENT OFF PHONE CALL

**DR.O: WERE R U**

**ME: IN MY NAGHBOR`S TRUCK HE LET ME BARROW IT **

**DR.O: NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN WHAT I MEAN IS WHERE ARE YOU AND CONNER**

**ME: Y DO U NEED TO KNOW IS SOMTHING WRONG? :( VOICE**

**DR.O UM KINDA AND WHAT`S WITH THE :( VOICE**

**ME: OH IT`S NOTHING WHAT`S WRONG!**

**DR.O: THE PROBLOM CAN WAIT WHAT`S WRONG**

**ME: OK THE COACH WON`T LET ME JOIN THE SOCCER TEAM BECAUSE I DON`T HAVE ANYONE TO SIGN HIS PAPER.**

**DR.O: HE IS A DEAD MAN WALKING**

**ME: YOU CAN`T DO ANYTHING ANYWAY I HAVE TO GO BYE.**

**DR.O WE`LL SEE YOUR GOOD AND BYE.**

**(END OF CALL)**

I DROVE BACK TO MY APARTMENT AND GOT IN MEH PJ`S AND WENT TO SLEEP.

THE NEXT DAY I WAS STILL BUMMED BUT EXITED I GOT UP DRESSED GOT MY BACKPACK AND IPONE WITH ALL MY MUSIC AND SOME OF MY OWN SONGS AND SKATEBORD.

I WAS LATE SO I WAS SHREDING THE STREET TO THE SCHOOL WHEN A LITTLE GIRL CAME IN FRONT OF ME **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** I HEARD HER SCREAM EVERYONE WAS WATCHING AND I JUMPED OVER HER AND SAID SORRY! I HAVE TO GO. I WAS ALMOST THERE WHEN I SAW A HUGE RAMP I KNEW I **HAD! TO DO THIS! **I WAS RIDING AND SPEEDING UP TO THE RAMP AND WENT AIRBORN AND EVERYONE STUDENTS TEACHERS **EVERYONE WAS WATCHING ! AND I LANDED PERFECTLY **LEXI! THAT WAS SICK! HAHA I KNOW DID DEVIN GET THAT YEP HE SAID AWSOME HAHA LETS GO IN OK. ME AND CONNER WERE CHASING EACHOHTHER NANALABOO-BOO YOU CAN`T CATCH ME CONNER WANNA BET YEP. THEN HE PICKED ME UP

_HEY LET ME GO I SAID LAUGHING NOPE I HERD HIM SAY THEN HE DROPED ME _**COUGHING OW! HEY YOU OK? NO I FEEL EXTREMLY NAUSEASES THEN HE TURNED GREEN AND CLOSED HIS MOUTH WANT TO GO HOME? YES I SAID AND RAN TO THE BATHROOM AS FAST AS I COULD AND PUKED MY GUTS OUT LEXI DIDN`T FALLOW THANKS FOR STAYING HERE NO PROB COME`ON LETS GO OK OH LEXI I GOT TICKETS TOO A SKATE-OFF THE WINNER GETS TO TRAIN WITH TONY HAWK AND GET HIS PRIVET NUMBER YOU SHOULD ENTER YOU WOULD KICK THEIR BUTTS WILL YOU BE THEIR? OF COURSE. ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT. WAHOOOOOOOOOO! OK COME ON LETS GO GET YOU SOME SLEEP MISTER YES 'MOTHER" GOOD BOY I JOKED PLAYFULLY... YOU OK I ASKED WIH A LOT OF CONCERN UM YEAH LIER I SAID OH OK I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I CAME BACK TO SCHOOL I THOUGHT **

**THE WORST OF THE COLD WAS GONE OR SO I THOUGHT REMBERING WHAT HAPPENED A WHILE AGO AND I DRAWELED ANND I _HAVE A REALLY REALLY BAD UPPER RESPROTORY INFECTION AND THE RAIN MADE IT WORSE._ OH MY GOD! **CONNER I'M SORRY! I... SHHH RELAX IT`S OKEY **NO IT`S NOT! IM A COMPLEATE IDIOT LISTIN TO YOU NOR ARE YOU EVER! A IDEOT**

**THANKS NO PROB COME ON ANDLE ANDELE OK OK RELAX YEAHHHHHHHH NOT GONNA HAPPEN HAHA. THEN I SAW A SING-OFF CONNER CAN I DO IT! SURE YEAH! **NOW WHO`S NEXT I SHOT MY HAND UP OK YOU WITH THE WOLF SHIRT COME ON UP OK SWEETHEART WHAT`S YOUR NAME THE MAN ASKED LEXI SWIFT

**LEXI SWIFT EVERYONE!** NOW LEXI WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SING?

ROCKETSHIP BY SHANE HAPER OK THEN THE MUSIC STATED AND I BEGAN TO SING

It's been fourteen minutes  
>Since I dropped you off<br>And my minds still racing

Never thought I'd think about  
>It's all about you<br>With your two left feet  
>And how you're just so sweet<p>

You've got me falling  
>Like a shooting star<br>And you've got all my friends  
>Sayin wah ah oh ohhh<br>When I see you smile  
>I need to know oh oh ohh<p>

Do your knees go weak  
>Does your tongue get twist<br>Afraid to close your eyes  
>Cause you might miss this<br>I need to know (x2)  
>Is it like a rocketship<br>Slow your heart  
>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<br>I need to know (x2)  
>Yeah<p>

Two weeks and counting  
>Since I saw you standing<br>Fake facts and founding  
>It's all about you<p>

So here's the thing  
>I say what I mean<br>No hiding back behind some clever line

You've got all my friends  
>Sayin wah ah oh ohhh<br>When I see you smile  
>I need to know oh oh ohh<br>Do your knees go weak  
>Does your tongue get twist<br>Afraid to close your eyes  
>Cause you might miss this<br>I need to know (x2)  
>Is it like a rocketship<br>Slow your heart  
>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<br>I need to know (x2)

Cause every little thing about you is making me  
>Every little thing about you is making me<br>Go go go (x2)  
>It's making me<br>Go go go crazy

La la la la la  
>La la la la la la hey<br>La la la la la

You've got all my friends  
>Sayin wah ohh waoh<br>When I see you smile  
>I need to know<br>Do your knees go weak  
>Does your tongue get twist<br>Afraid to close your eyes  
>Cause you might miss this<br>I need to know (x3)  
>Is it like a rocketship<br>Slow your heart  
>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<br>I need to (x2)  
>I need to know<p>

Every little touch has fade  
>I can't wait one more day<br>I need to know (x2)  
>Hey please don't hesitate<br>I can't wait wait one more day  
>I need to know (x2)<p>

Cause every little thing about you is making me (x2)  
>Go go go (x2)<br>It's making me  
>Go go go crazy<p>

AFTER I FINISHED SINGING

I EXPECTED EVERYONE TO LAUGH BUT THEY WERE CLAPING INSTIED AND CONNER WAS WHISLING AND SCREAMING MY NAME LIKE MAD

UH... THANKS EVERYONE I SAID AND GOT OFF STAGE. OH MY **GOD! YOU WERE AWSOME!** THANKS I RECORDED YOU SINGING IM GOING TO SHOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOU NEED TO BE RECONIZED OK IF ANYONE LAUGHS IM BLAMING YOU OK WITH ME. THEN WE LEFT.

**NEXT CHPT I DONT KNOW IF IM DOING THIS RIGHT SO...**


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 IT WAS FUN SINGING I SAID YEAH IT WAS MORE FUN DANCING TO YOUR VOICE THOUGH OK DO YOU WANT SOMTHING NAH I JUST LIKE COMPLIMENTING YOU PEOPLE SHOULD LOOK PAST YOUR WEIRDNESS AND INTO YOUR HEART CUZ I GARENTEE THEY WILL LIKE WHAT THEY FIND I WIPED AWAY A TEAR WHAT`S WRONG DID I MAKE YOU CRY NO ITS JUST THAT IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL THEN CONNER MADE A HEART WITH HIS HANDS YAY! MY LIFE IS COMPLET YOU ARE A AWSOME PERSON LEXI AND IF THEY CAN`T SEE THAT THEN THEY ARE CRAZY YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET YOU SHALL BE MINE!  
>THEN I STARTED CHASING HIM I'V GOT YOU MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAIT FOR IT HA! WE WERE ACTING LIKE IDEIOTS BUT IT WAS FUN HEY CONNER YEAH WANNA TAKE A BUNCH OF CRAZY PICS AND MAKE A HUGE POSTER FOR ME AND YOU SO WE NEVER FORGET EACHOTHER YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I AM GOING TO FORGET YOU WELL ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE SO... I SWARE I WILL NOT FORGET YOU PROMISE I CONNER JAMES MCKNIGHT WILL NOT FORGET LEXI TONY SWIFT OK!<br>OK I SAID YAY NOW LETS GO. THEN DRAGED ME AWAY TO HIS TRUCK.  
>WANNA TACO? HE ASKED TACOOOOOOOS!<br>HAHA I`LL TAKE THAT AS A YES...  
>AFTER TACOS I NOTICED CONNER LOOKED SICK YOU OK YEAH IM FINE AFTER CONNER DROPED ME OFF HE DROVE AWAY SO FAST HE ALMOST BROKE THE LIMIT SO I FOLLOWED HIM I KNEW I SHOULD,NT BUT SOMTHING WASN`T RIGHT.<p>

CONNER`S HOUSE:

I KNEW I SHOULD`VE STAYED BUT MY STOMACE WOULD,NT LET ME SO I RAN TO THE BATHROOM AS FAST AS I COULD INTO THE CLOSEST THING WHICH WAS THE TOLITE URGH BACK TO SQUARE 1 I SAID EXEPCT THIS TIME NO DR.O KNOCK KNOCK THEN LEXI CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW WHAT ARE YOU ... BUT HE COULD,NT FINISH HIS SENTENCE STOMACHE MESSED UP AGAIN I SAID RUBBING HIS BACK FOOD POSINING HE REPLIDE THE TACOS RIGHT HE GAVE ME A THUMBS UP SHOOT IM SORRY ITS NOT YOUR FAULT COME ON I,V GOT FREINDS WHAT HIS NAME IS MR. TRASHCAN AND MR. SOFA ALWAYS CRACKING JOKES ARTNET YA YEP. ALRIGHT IN A MINUTE I WANNA MAKE SURE I DON`T PUKE UP MY GUTS WHILE WERE WALKING OK I`LL GET YOU SET UP BUT DO NOT PAUSE THE MOVIE EVERYTIME I PUKE BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER FINISH THE MOVIE MAYBE BABY I WINKED REALLY WHAT I COULD`NT RESIST OK COMING HE SAID.  
>WHATDAYA WANT TO WATCH LONNY TUNES BACK IN ACTION ISN,T THAT A LITTLE BABYISH DUDE YOU CAN NEVER OUTGROW A GOOD MOVIE TRUE NOW YOU LAY DOWN.<br>OK. WE WERE WATCHING AND I WAS LAUGHING MY BUTT OFF LEXI IS RIGHT YOU CAN NEVER OUTGROW A GOOD MOVIE.  
>BUT IT WAS CNUT SHORT CAN YOU GET ME A GLASS OF WATER SURE WHERE ARE THEY GARAGE I SAID I KNEW CONNER WAS GONNA PUKE BUT I GET IT SAME WITH ME I CAME BACK CONNER WAS A PALEISH GREEN HERE YA GO THANKS.<br>CONNER WAS SICK A FEW TIMES BUT I SAID NOTHING ABOUT IT AND LET HIM KEEP HIS PRIDE.  
>YOU OK? NO HE SAID WOW HEARING HIM ADMIT HE`S SICK WAS BIG IN FACT ANY GUY ADMITTING HE WAS SICK WAS BIG BUT CONNER I`D NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THE DAY AWWW POOR YOU I KNOW, ONE SEC HIS HEAD WENT IN THE TRASHCAN SORRY DONT EVEN START YOU FOOD POSINING SCREWS UP YOUR STOMACHE<p>

TO BE ABSOLUTLY HONEST I`D BE SCARED IF YOU WER`NT PUKING YOUR GUTS OUT OKKEY CRAZY LMM ( STICKS TOUNGE OUT) LEXI YOU ARE ONE LOCO CHICK WHY THANK YOU. **DANCE PARTY OOOT OOOOT BAHAHAAHA HAHA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH **LEX YEAH CAN I TAKE A NAP SURE I'LL BE HERE WHEN YOU WAKE UP THANKS THEN HE FELL ASLEEP.

**LEXI`S POV**

I PROMISED CONNER I`D BE HERE SO I WILL BUT FIRST I HAD TO CLAEN THAT BUCKET CUZ IT REEKED AFTER CLEANING THE BUCKET I WANTED HIM TO EAT SOMTHING SO I MADE CHICKIN BROTH CUZ THE LIQUIDS WOULD FLUSH HIS STOMACHE. THEN CONNER WOKE UP.

MMMMMMMMM! LEXI WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD I MADE CHICKEN BROTH FOR YOU THE LIQUIDS WILL FLUSH YOUR STOMACHE THANKS CAN I HAVE SOME SURE THANKS NO PROBLEM HERE YA GO THANKS WE ATE AND TALKED WITH A OCCASIONAL COUGHING SPASM FROM CONNER.

THANKS LEXI THE BROTH WAS SO GOOD AW THANKS. THEN I YAWNED TIRED HE ASKED A LITTLE WHY DON`T YOU LAY WITH ME OK THEN WE FELL ASLEEP IN EACHOTHERS ARMS.

**END**

* * *

><p>REVIEW SO WHADYA THINK<p>

**CONNER: LOVED IT**

**KIRA AWWWWW**

**EATHN NOT BAD**

**DR.O LOVED IT**

BYE PEACE OUT :)


End file.
